runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Pharoahs Empire
I, Lord Nexius, am Disgusted with what has happened and what is about to happen. Sultan Fasu, The Former Leader of This Clan, is a Traitor and our clan will soon be disbanded. To Sakura Chii, Azuria Chii, Serialmania and many others, I am sorry. I never wanted this to happen and I feel regret even as I write this. Please Don't percieve me as some Guilt Stricken no life. Our clan was supposed to be about having fun and now that is no longer possible. The clan may live on in Runescape but will be extremely inactive at the best of times. Don't be evil and wicked because people want you to be. Don't pay attention to what others think of you or how they perceive you to be. Don't be Shadows of your former selves. Become Beacons of Light in a World Shrouded in Darkness. I considered Making a new clan for everyone to have fun with but I stopped of my own accord. I do not feel Needed Nor Wanted or even necessary. I am Leaving Runescape and, as of now, will not return. But Remember, Like Zaros, One Day I will Return. I know that No one will cry for me, That is the way I want it. Grief and Sorrow are heavy burdens to bear. I Am Lord Nexius, And In The Great Last Words of Guthix, Remember Your Purpose, Forget Me... God Emissaries teaser 1.png 130px-Zaros symbol.svg.png Lord Nexius' Full Armour Set.png Lord Nexius' Ancient Helm.png Cappy Love.png Al-Kharid Palace (2).jpg Al-Kharid Bazaar.jpg Lord Nexius' Face.png Locations Lumbridge Al-Kharid Tollgate.png Peace Treaty In Al-Kharid Palace.png Welcome to the page of the great Al-Kharid and Zarosian clan, Al Zaros Empire! The clan leads, runs and updates Al-Kharid in all the creative ways possible. If you are looking for a Non-boring, Non-Forum Based, Zarosian Player Owned City Clan, we are it. The Era of Eternal Peace The Al Zaros Empire, after being in conflict with The Legendary Akatsuki and The Empire of Villile clans, has finally agreed to a peace treaty. This peace treaty allows other clans to recruit, trade and gather within the afore-mentioned clan's borders but are restricted from recruiting other clan's members. This Era of Eternal Peace will last forever in World 3. Faction Confrontations Since the God Emissaries were released we have faced several Zamorakian and Saradominist clans and participated in 8 confrontations.The names of those we have confronted and defeated are below. — Saradominist Scribes Clan confront The Al Zaros Empire at the Varrock West Bank for Turf Control. — Zamoraks Requiem Clan insulted and embarrassed after two of their Zamorakian high ranking officers are defeated in the duel arena against Sultan Fasu. — 6 battles inside white portal on world 3 between groups of Zamorakians and Zarosians on the dates of 6/3/13 and 6/4/13. xx Tanner xx, Sultan Fasu and Lord Nexius Participate in these battles. — Zamorak Battalion, Zamorak Requiem and Zamorakian Omega confront Zarosian clans at clan camp on world 8 on the date of 6/5/13. — A lieutenant from the Reapers of Zamorak makes a deal with Sultan Fasu and duels him in battle. He loses and literally bows down and begs Zaros for mercy. 6/5/13. — Tensions between Zamorakians and Zarosians continue to rise in World 8 Clan Camp as a well respected, high ranking officer of Al-Zaros Empire, Sakura Chii is confronted by a uneducated Zamorakian. Lets just say she educated him...Alliances are also discussed about by Zarosian clans. 6/6/13 — More Zarosian clans move into the clan camp world 8 to recruit and overwhelm Zamorakian influence. 6/9/13 — The Al Zaros Movement gains influence in Southern Varrock because of their large numbers, Zamorakians are outnumbered and lose some of their turf. 6/10/13 History of The Al Zaros Empire The history of the political force in the city dates back to Summer 2008 but officially became a clan in early 2010 when 5 native Al-Kharidians overthrew their past force, The Last Sight. The name was initially changed to New Moorish Empire and gained momentum in Al-Kharid after rapidly gaining 100 members in less than a month. They took over Al-Kharid world 1, their native world. Their culture and influence spread rapidly across Gielinor. After 2 months the Empire separated into tribal factions, The New Moorish Empire, Al-Kharid Assassins, and Desert Bandits. Later on, the last 2 factions died out or rejoined the Empire. That Fall, the Empire went through a organized coup led by 2nd Deputy Officer Tim99 which ended in a small bloody skirmish and the Emir, then known as King Fasu, was forced into exile. The Empire's name was changed to a name still unknown to this day. That same summer the Emir felt lonely with his friends lost or fallen, so he joined a bandit/vampire type clan named Blood at Midnight to get his mind off his clan members. Initially, the story goes that the clan coincidently was the old rival of The Last Sight. This, however, was not known until later. Anyways.. the girl leading Blood at Midnight was a generous person that was bound to leave the clan soon so she immediately ranked King Fasu to 1st Deputy Owner, but Fasu wouldn't get back online until the summer of 2010... When Fasu did get back online he was stunned to see he was Owner! So with amazing speed, the story goes.. he changed the name of the clan to Al-Kharid Empire, the colors, the motto's, the beliefs, the message, and the cause were all changed as well. He had a headstart on recruiting since the clan already had 5 members. He noticed that they were all inactive though so he deranked them and set sail from Falador to go home and find some real founders. Indeed he did find them and some of their names are still known today as Cappy Love, Ann Middleton, Goth10101010, Hamzaloves11, Gott soldat, Azzam, Warrior4596 and Jokko1. Anyways there has been a lot of history in Al-Kharid but we will make all that a grey area for now and skip to April 25th, 2013. Etymology and Demographics Al-Kharid doesn't really mean anything or have a meaning but it is a Persian-Kharid mix for runescape. 'Demographics' Inside the Empire, 75% of the members are actually Al-Kharidian oasis dwellers whose ancestors settled here years ago while the other 10-25% are migrants from lands such as Burthorpe, Taverly and Forinthry. — Al-Kharidian native tribe - 75% — Zarosian/Forinthry (Wilderness) Migrants - 15% *Still Flowing in. Peace From West to East! Excerpts from Wise Men — Excerpt from The Al Zaros Empire THE LONG LASTING WAR IS OVER!!!!! The warring clans of world 3 from the cities of Varrock, Lumbridge,Al-Kharid and all over world 3 have declared a forever lasting peace! The past is the past and the great things are to come in the future! Free trade, free roam, and free recruitment drives are established among the 3-4 kingdoms, independent cities will continue to flourish, but political boundaries and jurisdictions are now non-existent. Cultural regions exist however the cultural barriers have been broken down! Peace will prevail!!! — Excerpt from The Legendary Akatsuki THE WAR IS OVER!!!! The conflicts between us and the Al Zaros Empire are now done and gone. We have settled our differences. Everyone keeps their kindom, but everyone is free to go where they want, recruit where they want, and trade where they want!! This has been agreed upon by the leaders, and co leaders of the involved clans. We will continue to act a seperate states in governing our respective cities, but now after the many hardships we will act as one world!! Treaty Of Eternal Peace On the 4th day of the 5th month, in the 2013th year of the gods, peace was negotiated between the Al Zaros Empire, The Empire of Villile, and The Legendary Akatsuki. It was agreed upon that there willl be no more negative conflict of any kind. This includes war, spying, damage to any forum and/or wikia,and verbal assault. Along with these conditions, Everyone remains in control of their respected areas agreed upon on the map. Everyone can however, be in any part of the world, for recruiting, trading, and skilling. It has been decided that any form of conflict should be spoken out with diplomacy, before acting upon it. There are no longer walls between the said groups. In this new world we have no more secrets, and lies. Communication between the people and the leaders is highly encouraged, to maintain peace. All this stated above is true and has been witnessed by many agreed upopn by all to keep the eternal peace. Signed, '' Sultan Aziz Ibn Fasu'' Irool75 Lord Zaros Muneris Nexius '' Sultan Fasu's Departure On the 18th of May, 2013, Sultan Fasu left his Beloved clan in the Capable hands of Cappy Love, a Trusted Member of The Al-Kharid Sultanate. His reason and ''Last Orders are explained in a letter he wrote just before he left the Sultanate. We will miss Sultan Fasu Truly and Sincerely and We Will Always Remember Him. Sorry to make my letter so short. If I had time I would make a poem for the entire clan to hear and see.There are some issues and situations I must take care of in life first my friends.I am not leaving forever but before I leave I must ensure something and ask some requests! Never forget me plz! In the clan chat there are banned names! Never take them off! Don't kick anyone unless you HAVE to, and do it by popular votes. Don't cry, but most of all please don't leave. Add on to the clan instead of subtracting from it. Become an asset, not a liability! I shall be back in 1-2 years. Sounds long but it's not when your having fun. SO don't wait for the fun, bring the fun, be the fun. Be the clan you and I dream of. Where Al-Kharid is overpopulated with orange dots on your map.The dots that symbolize fellow clan members. I'm out! I will always remember you as family! Sincerely, Aziz Ibn Fasu Sultan Fasu's Last Orders *'Never' Forget Sultan Fasu, No Matter What Happens. *'Never' Remove Names From The Clan Ban List. They Are There For A Reason. *'Never '''Kick Clan Mates Unless Absolutely Necessary, And Do It By Popular Votes. *'Never''' Leave The Sultanate, Add on To The Clan Instead of Subtracting From It. Be an Asset, Not a Liability. *'Always' Have Fun. "Don't Wait For The Fun, Bring The Fun, Be The Fun." - Sultan Fasu Major Events In Clan History '2008' — N.M.E - New Moorish Empire is created. — Late Fall 2008, NME falls. '2009' — A few POC clans identify themselves at Al-Kharid Town Square. '2010' — N.M.E is reborn through Al-Kharid Empire and officially becomes a clan. — New ideas come to life such as a vast trade network across Al-Kharid and a desert training area. — Recruitment Drive Boom. '2011' — 3 extra sub clan units are created for A.K.E. — 2 clan units, namely Al-Kharid Assassins and Desert Bandits, die out. — 1st Crusade War Begins. Tensions rise between Al-Kharid and Crusader POCs (Kingdom of Varrock, Republic of Varrock, Varrock Rebels, Empire of Falador) Battles are won and lost but eventually the Al-Kharidians win through stealth and victories along Southern Varrock. — Through POC connections, The unpopular Conquistador and landgrabber, Caesar VI, meets the Emir of Al-Kharid. — Caesar VI attempts to force taxes upon Al-Kharid when he realises how much wealth the city carries (Bear in mind that this is impossible to achieve). He offers "protection" not realising his "empire" is weaker than Al-Kharid's. A.K.E shoo's him away before he becomes a Major Problem. — Arch Angel1, the ruler of Falador world 1 meets the Emir, and they initially become great friends and eternal allies. '2012' — Al-Kharid undergoes revolutionary construction, updates. — Through Assassin connections, Inferno200130 meets The Emir and his Green Falcon ally with the Empire. — Anonymous Assassins team up with Caesaer VI's (now known as Lanclot455) Empire of Tyrus to infiltrate Al-Kharid,destroy the trade network success, and declare war on Al-Kharid due to foolish jealousy, but only to retreat due to major defeat. (Before, during and after The construction of new Al-Kharid). — Assassins infiltrate the Empire, then kick many loyal members out of the clan. — Due to the finally successful invasion of The Grand Alliance on Al-Kharid, the Empire migrates north into the desert, turning into nomads. — Al-Kharid undergoes more Major Construction and enters it's Golden Age. — The nomads (A.K.E) are tired of the north and take back Al-Kharid, this event was called The Desert Revolution. Meanwhile, Lanclot commands his men to invade the northern desert and that if they don't he will kick them out of the clan, so they invade the north but all they find to occupy is...sand! — Jagex moves servers around, forcing the Empire and all the other world 1 based POC's to relocate to World 3. — A group of high ranking members from the Empire kick over 100 members, decreasing the number from 284 to 104 members and split calling themselves, The Black Seven. The Leader of The Black Seven is now known as LordAkatsuki. — The Empire miracously recruits back 90 members in 2 weeks. '2013' — Trade increase. — The Empire's ranking system is again sabotaged. — Ranking system fixed and rearranged. — The Black Seven send a message saying: "You wont have to worry about us anymore, we are leaving for a start over." — The Dervish outfit finally becomes a common trend among High Class members in A.K.E. — AmyLove from the Empire is given a message from Lanclot455 that he is back and declares war. — The Emir becomes The Sultan. — Cultural boundary lines are spread, scholars and merchants are produced, Empire transitions into a Sultanate. — Recruitment Drive Boom. The Sultanate smashes the 300 members + mark. — News of the fall of the Roman Empire hits the streets of Al-Kharid. — The Sultan of Al-Kharid is framed by Varrockian expansionists to "justify" an invasion of the Kharidian region. — Lanclot455 threatens the Sultan with sabotage and war. — Lord Nex proposes peace between the warring clans and representatives from Legendary Akatsuki, Al-Kharid Sultanate and Empire of Villile agree. From then onwards there will be no more war between all 3 clans. — Sultan Fasu begins his period of inactivity for unknown reasons. Lord Nex is promoted to Administrator and Cappy Love is Promoted to Clan Leader. Sultan Fasu leaves the Sultanate a letter before going Inactive. — Cappy Love makes major changes to the clan such as clan cape, clan name, clan motto etc. etc. — Sultan Fasu returns to His Rightful Place as Leader of The Sultanate and makes more changes to the clan motto, clan cape etc. but does not come online very often = Sultan Fasu is still inactive... — Lord Nexius' (Lord Nex) Contributions to the wiki pages and helping run the clan while the Sultan was away are so great that Sultan Fasu and his Sultanate decide to follow in Lord Nexius' Foot Steps and become Zarosians. Shortly afterwards The Clan becomes known as Al Zaros Empire ''and changes are made once again to the Clan Cape, Clan Motto etc. — The Al Zaros Empire Embarasses Numerous Zamorakian and Saradominist clans, the most notable are Zamorak's Requiem and Saradominist Scribes. — Ties become stronger between Zarosian clans on world 3. — The Al Zaros Empire and Lanclot's Brotherhood of Unity clan begin trading together and A.Z.E's long lost trade network is revived. — The Brotherhood of Unity and The Al Zaros Empire sever contact with each other and The Trade network is once again destroyed. — Sultan Fasu betrays the clan and Lord Nexius decides to leave, But not before giving everyone a message. Al-Kharid Trade Network A unique way of trade has re-establised itself in Al-Kharid, Bartering! The Al-Kharid Bazaar is The perfect place to gather and Exchange rare items, precious gems and lend things to one another. A Silk Trader, Clan Items and Acessories Merchant, Nearby Kebab Restaurant, Gem Store, Tannery, The Nearby Scimitar Manufacturer Known as Zeke and The Very Skilled Snake Charmer for Listening to Soothing Music and gathering your energy can All be found in the Al -Kharid Bazaar! Not to mention the occasional Stray Camel or Imp. There are also a number of other shops further away from The Bazaar, such as Dommik's Crafting Store, The General Store, Louie's Plateleg Shop and Right next door is The Plateskirt Shop Owner. There are also cooking facilities, Furnaces for Smelting ore and Fishing Spots very close to The Bank, Which is One of the Most Useful things in Al-Kharid. The Bank is just directly West of The Palace. There is also a very popular and well known mine in The Northern Desert that the Empire likes to call ''The Scorpion Pit. Some rare ores such as Adamantite, Mithril, and Gold can be found here as well as more common ores like Coal, Silver, Copper and Tin. For the very experienced Dungeoneering Adventurer and Professional Miner, there is a Mysterious door that leads to the Hidden Al-Kharid Mine. The Hidden Mine is literally Over-Populated with Adamantite ore! There is also a place in Al-Kharid that Every Adventurer knows about, The Duel Arena! The Duel Arena was once a Architectural Success at the time it was created, but was abandoned for unknown reasons. The once great place was damaged greatly either by The Elements or Creatures. It was recently re-discovered and converted into a Duel Arena for Mighty Warriors to Test Their Strength, Weaponry, Armour and Skills. Al-Kharid is Amazing for many reasons, The Duel Arena is one of the Most Prominent of those reasons. With all the things mentioned above, Al-Kharid could become a Major Trade Center! A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, Z